Unbeaten (Accel Story)
"Unbeaten" is the fourth episode of Accel Story season 1. Plot "Unbeaten. The reason for those who got beaten up couple of times is that many people who are unbeaten because they do good because they never give up and always stood up. However, they also do evil because they hate being weak and always do a short way." The figure flew across the street and break the glass window of the shop and lay on the ground. "Do you see the Figure flew across? Well, that's me getting beaten up." Daron groaned in pain, tried to stood up and saw a young man with an organic metal skin standing in front of the shop where he was. "And do you see the metal figure standing in front of me? That's Alvin Andrew, my former classmate and friend turned Villian. Do you know why he turned into a Villian? He hated being weak and always getting bullied by his classmate so he used his power to taught those who bully him in a violence way." Alan started to walk slowly to run fast to charge Daron and when he get closer to Daron, he then tackled him to ground. He then ready to punch to kill him. "Alright, let reverse how my first day of life is back then before I got killed. By the way, Alan is not a mutant but an Inhuman because of his power came from his heritage." Seventeen Hours Earlies Daron reading a book while eating his breakfast on the table alone because almost of the table were occupied by the student and they do not let him to sit with them because they do not know him at all. Daron felt lonely that no one sit with him but fortunately, David, Josh and their friend saw him sitting alone so they went to sit with him to talk. "Morning Daron." Josh greeted. "Morning Josh and David. Who are your friend?" Daron greeted them back and questioned about their group of friend. "Daron, this are Sofia Mantega, Noriko Ashida', '''Joshua Guthrie and Laurie Collin." David introduced them to Daron as Nori waved her hand at him. "Nice to meet you," Daron said as he smiled and the group joined his table and he felt like they are going to ask a question to him about his life soon, later or now. "So this is your first day at Institute?" Nori questioned Daron. "Yep," Daron answered. "So where do you came from and what is your previous life?" Jay questioned Daron. "New York but I won't tell you which part of new york is. My Life is pretty okay but fun like pranking my adoptive dad, breaking a school rule or doing a danger stuff. Despite my bad behavior, I'm a good kid." Daron answered. The group amused and found a quite interest of his life and Daron asked a simple question to them,"So do think the new student will be picked by the bully on the first day just like in high school everytime?" "Oh yeah, and you need to be careful with Sofia's boyfriend over there," Josh said as he pointed at the boy talking with his friend which make Sofia frustrated. "Oh my god, Josh. For the last time, I will never date that Jerk." Sofia said as she facepalmed that make them laugh except Daron which he only smiled at them. Just then the bell rang, everyone got out of the table and went to their lesson. Daron and his new group of friends walked in the hallway and went their separate way to their lesson because they have a different period of time for their lesson and he was hoping that his day would be better. ' Six Hours later ''' "Hey Sofia and Laura," Daron greeted while walking towards two girls. "Daron, how is your first day at Institute?" Sofia questioned Daron. "It's pretty okay because all the lesson are just like in Hight school," Daron answered her question. "That's good. I hope you will not get into trouble or accident," said Sofia as she smiled. " Laura, You seem to be quite all time until now," Daron asked Laura as she rubbed her arm softly and gave a smile at him. "Daron, She is a shy girl because of her mutant power." Said Sofia. Daron was about to say but he felt uncomfortable to ask what was Laura's power so he decided not to ask,"I understand. I have to go and see you later." "Bye." As Daron walked off, The girls start talking,"Daron seem like he felt uneasy to talk about my power." "Maybe he don't want to invade our secret," Sofia replied to Laura. "I wonder what kind of power he had?" said Laura "Me too," Sofia replied as she agreed with her. As Daron was walking in the hallway, not looking at his surrounding, he bumped into the someone and fell to the ground. He rubbed his head as he saw a red hair girl with a metallic skin and start to say,"Sorry, I didn't see you." "It's alright." The red haired girl said as she picked up her book and stood up along Daron. Daron helped her to pick up her note and gave to her."Here the note." "Thanks. Are you a new kid?" The red haired girl asked Daron as she wanted to know if the new student was him. "Yes, I'm a new kid. Daron Melvin, Nice to met you" Daron replied and introduced himself to her. "Nice to meet you too, Daron. Cessily Kincaid." Cessily replied and introduced herself to her and shook his hand.with her hand. "That is a nice name but I tried to be polite to you," Daron asked honestly as he does not want unimpressed her. "It's alright and you are the first person to say that my name is nice," Cessily replied. "Look at the time, I have to go to do some matter. See you tomorrow and hope that we speak again." Daron farewell to Cessily as he ran off in normal speed. "What a nice guy," Eleven Hours later Daron running in his top speed around the city to cool down his mind from his work and burst some crime which the catchphrase belong to Geroge who create his suit last year. When his communications device started to make a beeping sound, He activated it and call,"Jake." "Hey Daron, what is your first day at your new school," Jake asked Daron as he took a sip from a soda can. "Same as our College but different. So, do you find any criminal activities for me to find?" Daron answered and then questioned. "Yep, I'm going to send you the coordinates plus my reading shows that there is super power human in this city. So be careful and tried not to get killed." Jake answered and replied and the communications ended. When he arrived at the activity, his eyes widely open and saw Alvin standing in front their bully, Harry, who was feared by him because Alvin's skin is made out of metal and he was ready to smash him. Daron ran towards them, grabbed Harry and drop him in the street filled with civilian. When he went back to the same location in few second, he started to say,"Alan, you have to stop beating the people who beat you and walk away." "Walk away? I want to teach that bastard to feel what to be like getting beaten up!" Alan replied to Daron angrily. "Beating him does not solve your problem, Alan. You need to think through it." Daron reasoned with Alan as he slowly walked towards him "I already think through it," Alan replied as he started to punch Daron. Daron then dodged Alan's attack and tried to hit Alan back but his punch does not work at Alan and the pain start to appear at his fist. Alan successfully punched him forcefully to sent him to the glass window. Present As Alan was about to punch Daron to death, Daron managed to escape from Alan's fist which it missed to the ground and successfully escape from his grip. Daron felt the pain in his whole body but his healing factor started to patching him up very slowly and looked at Alan with a painful expression. Daron thought that if reasoning with him does not work, he had to do what he must do which is also the catchphrase belong to the same person. Daron then ran off at top speed to make Alan think that he was coward and when he stopped, he ran back at top speed. As he was running very fast and nearly closer to Alan, he punched Alan in his face and sent him to the wall and smash through another room. Alan buffing hard and look at Alan with sad expression because he does not know why he used his power to do the evil deed and wanted to help him to become a good person again. He heard the siren of the police getting louder and ran off in high speed to get away from the police. Xaviar Institute Daron's body was wrapped across with bandages and his hand covered with a cast. He was worried that Charle was not going to be happy when he see this while Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, was checking the Bone Fractured X-ray."Thanks for patching me up, Mr McCoy." "Please, don't call me Mr McCoy. Call me Hank or Beast. Mr McCoy was my father's name." said Beast. Charles had arrived and saw Daron and Beast. He then sensed that Daron was worried or feared that he might furious with him for endangering himself and understood how he felt. "I know you read my mind and are you planning to kick me out?" Daron questioned worriedly. "I am not planning to kick you out of the Institute but you must understand this and promise me that you will contact us if you need help," Xavier said to Daron. "Crystal clear," Daron replied as he and Xavier smiled. Category:Daron Malvin (Earth-2024)/Appearances